The present invention relates to an electric shaver.
Various types of electric shavers to shave body hair have been developed. Herein, the angle between the direction that a body hair extends and the skin surface is called a hair rising angle. Body hair with large hair rising angle (45° to 60°, for example) is easy to shave, but body hair with small hair rising angle (not more than 30°, for example), or flat lying body hair is difficult to shave. An electric shaver as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,548 has been therefore developed, which is provided with hair raising portions at bars of an outer blade. Herein, the hair raising portions have higher hair raising ability to raise the flat lying hair than that of conventional ones.